Digimon Adventur 03
by Daiz Park
Summary: Tai and the others are in collage but Tai has been helping a feshman with maths homework instead of going to his dates its also part musical
1. freshman

Collage: what if something happened to Daiz that everyone knew about except for her boyfriend Tai Kamyia suddenly become popular well she kept on telling him she was dateing the most popular guy in Collage true fact Tai was the popular boy in school well there is a new stutdent at the Collage. What would happen if the new girl Sora started to spend more time with Tai.

* * *

As the start of a new day in Collage arrived a girl with black and red shirt with the number 1 on with matching shorts she even had black hair with red stricks which sutied her. A guy closed his locker and stared at her he had a blue shirt with a garyish coloured shorts with brown eyes and matching colured hair. A blonde stood next to him with a guitar on his back.

"well Matt there is Daiz the captian and star player of the basketball team" Tai said to the blonde who's name is Matt.

Matt mumbled "Yeah don't forget your girlfriend" Tai heard that and was about about to go crazy until Matt said "i really don't know what you see in her i really don't"

Tai said while hearing music in the background "all i can honstly say is she is Shorty and she is a melody in my head" Matt got his guitar out and started playing while Tai sang.

Shorty´s like a melody in my head  
That I can´t keep out  
Got me singin´ like  
Na na na na everyday  
It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay  
Remember the first time we met  
she was at the mall with her friends  
I was scared to approach ya  
But then she came closer  
Hopin´ she would give me a chance

Who would have ever knew  
That we would ever be more than friends  
We´re real worldwide breakin all the rules  
She like a song played again and again

That girl like somethin off a poster  
That girl is a dime they say  
That girl is a gun to my holster  
She´s runnin through my mind all day ay

Shorty´s like a melody in my head  
That I can´t keep out  
Got me singin´ like  
Na na na na everyday  
It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay  
See you been all around the globe  
Not once did you leave my mind  
We talk on the phone from night til the morn  
Girl you really change my life  
Doin things I never do  
I´m in the kitchen cookin things she likes

We´re real worldwide breakin all the rules  
Someday I wanna make you my wife  
That girl like somethin off a poster  
That girl is a dime they say  
That girl is the gun to my holster  
She´s runnin through my mind all day ay

Shorty´s like a melody in my head  
That I can´t keep out  
Got me singin´ like  
Na na na na everyday  
It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay

I can be your melody  
Oh, girl I could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let´s sing with me  
Ay I can be your melody  
Oh, girl I could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let´s sing with me

Ay na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Shorty got me singin  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Now she got me singin

Shorty´s like a melody in my head  
That I can´t keep out  
Got me singin´ like  
Na na na na everyday  
It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay

After Tai had finshed he turned and went to his dorm with Matt. As soon Matt and Tai got there. there was a letter for Tai from Daiz saying

_Dear Tai can you meet me at the movies tonight around 6 don't worry the movie won't start until7p.m i thought if we get there an hour earlier we would be able to get food and that way if training runs over time i till 6:30 than you know where i will be love Daiz_.

Matt looked at Tai and said "guess she isn't in the room than ha" Tai walked in and saw more bags than usual "she's probely shooting hoops but whats with the bags what she do rob a whole Mall or something"

Actually the blue bags arin't Daiz's bag they are mine sorry but i was told this was my dorm conisdering there was only 1 girl in the room with 2 boys" Matt looked at the brown haired girl who wore a yellow shirt with Blue jeans. Tai looked at her and said "what ever i gotta go" As Tai was about to open the door to walk out and Daiz walked in Tai had opened the door and hit Daiz in the head. When Tai found out who he accintdently hit with the door he kept saying sorry to her.

"Daiz i am so sorry will you forgive" Daiz nodded and just said plainly "it wasn't like you did it o purpose now would you Tai" Tai was about to say somethign when the bell went. Once Tai and Daiz were in the Hall way they screamed out "ALRIGHT LET'S GO" Everyone started walkeing to their class as for the girl and Matt they were walkeing slowly until they saw Daiz knocked on the door and ran towards her class and went inside.

"say listen is it always like that around here" The blonde haired Matt looked at her sadly "unfortanly after what happened last term to Daiz she has been becoming more popular and it is not because she was going out with Tai by the way the name's Matt" The teacher of the classroom that Daiz knocked on and ran saw Matt and the new student The teacher said "Matt did Daiz knocked and ran" Matt nodded The teacher went back into the classroom.

"Matt what happened around these parts last year my name is Sora" Matt looked at her with a warm smile and said "i can't say because you'er a fressman and it's up to Daiz"

At class the teacher saw Sora and said "Class we have a new stutdent with us today her nam eis Sora and this is her first time at Obida Collage" Daiz said evilly "ah freshman" The teacher said "Daiz don't do it oh and anyone here in room 215" Tai and Matt looked at Daiz then the teacher and said "we do sir" The teacher said "well i want you to show her around at lunch time and also her dorm" Tai and Matt nodded in agreement while Daiz was just forezn until Tai put his hand on Dai'zs hand.

"Daiz when are you going to tell Tai about what happened last term" Davis whispered Daiz screamed out "DROP IT DAVIS! TAI DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT IT I WILL TELL HIM WHEN I AM READY" They were at lucnh when that happen so Daiz didn't get in trouble Daiz looked at her digital watch and said "12:10p.m Tai" Tai gave Daiz a kiss on the cheek and left.

Daiz was with other girls and promised Matt and Tai she would be nice to Sora and let her hang with her and the other girls. A girl in a pink dress said "So Daiz how was your summer.

"i went to summer camp with 6 other people we met these strange creatures called digimon" Mimi said "Hey digimon" Daiz looked at Mimi an said "did you just say hey digimon" Mimi nodded yes.

Mimi: Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!

Monster Friends to the Boys and Girls

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!

Champions of the Digital World

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!

Ultimate Friends to the Boys and Girls

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!

Champions of the Digital World

Daiz:Seven Young Kids Go To Camp For The Summer,

Whine Up Living in a Digital Land.

Where Everybody Gets to Meet its Own Digi-Monster

A Digital Companion, A Digital Friend

A Digimon In-Training will Digivolve to Rookie,

and Digivolve to Champion and Ultimate, too.

I'm Going to save the Digital World for Me.

I'm Going to save the Digital World for You.

Mimi:Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!

Monster Friends to the Boys and Girls

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!

Champions of the Digital World.

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!

Ultimate Friends to the Boys and Girls

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!

Champions of the Digital World.

Daiz:The Digiworld is Safe In The Digimon's Hand.

What A Rookie Can't Do, A Champion can!

When A Digimon Fights and a Digimon Wins,

The Digimon Finds the Strength Within.

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!

Monster Friends to the Boys and Girls

All the girls:Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!

Champions of the Digital World

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!

Ultimate Friends to the Boys and Girls

Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon!

Champions of the Digital World.

All the classes finshed for the day but as they were in the dinning hall eating dinner Daiz stood on her table and said "sorry but i would like to say a few things. A soccer boy said "go right ahead we don't really care" Daiz screamed out "Does anyone know what time it is" Tai stood next to Daiz and said "no Daiz we don't know what time it is why don't you tell us what time it is" Daiz looked at her watch and sang

What time is it? it's summer time

its our education

What time is it the time of our lifes thats right scream and shout.

Tai: finally summer's here good to be working out. I'm on the clock and the pressers on now my work is whats it all about

Daiz: i'm here to stay not moving away ready for a summer class.

Everyone: what time is it? its summer time its our education what time is it the time of our lifes thats right scream and shout.

They all went back to eating after they were done Daiz went stright to basketball training. While Sora and Tai went back to their dorm Matt had band praticse.

Sora was studying until Tai walked into the room with 4 beds in the one bedroom and said "Sora how was your fisrt day" Sora sighed and said "well it was great alot of singing though but it was great i think Daiz hates me though" Tai shook his head and said "Daiz never hates freshman unless it as something to do with what happened to her last term" Sora looked down at her book and said "do you know what happened to her" Tai shook his head no and yet they were gong out.

At basketball training.

"hey Daiz i heard about the freshman who is in dorm 215 or something like that is that true" Daiz looked at the kid and said "yes and i don't like it though i mean after what happened last term with that freshman" After training it was 6:30p.m so Daiz got changed and went to the movies.

At the dorm "Sora do you need help with anything" Sora said "Tai if you don't mind i would actually like some help with Maths" Tai looked at Sora and walked over to help her a couple of hours later it was 7p.m and the movie was about to start.

"I wonder where Tai is the movie is about to start" Daiz said to herself. Matt showed up and said "Daiz what are you doing here and where is Tai." Daiz gave matt a sad look and said "I don't know where Tai is we were susposed to meet each other here and watch the movie" Matt shook his head and said "c'mon we will catch the movie together" Daiz smiled and Matt and Daiz bought ticktets and went to see the movie.

After the movie had finshed Daiz and Matt went back to the dorm. Daiz walked into the room and heard the shower running. Daiz shouted '"TAICHI" Tai walked into the lounge room and said "Dasiey what do you want" "Tai don't call me that its Daiz alright and where the heck were you" Tai "well i had to go to soccer training and it didn't finsh until well you know at 7p.m" Tai lied to cover the fact of him and Sora doing Math homework together.

That night while everyone was sleeping Daiz was to busy thinking of what happened last term Flashback

_Daiz, Davis, Matt, Izzy, Joe and Mimi were walking out of the school gates when a freshman came up to Daiz and the others and started tomenting Daiz and filrting with Davis. Daiz got angry and punched the freshman the freshman got in trouble and moved out of the state Daiz got popular bescause the girl was doing the smae to everyone. After the fight Daiz ended up with brain damage. End Flashback._

A few days later every date Daiz and Tai planned Tai never showed up he always told Daiz he had soccer training but he lied. When Daiz found out he had been with Sora instead of going to the dates Daiz became angry. Instead of asking why he did it she just gave himn the 'slient treatment' Tai hated it. At lunch in the dinning Hall Daiz sat alone Tai became worried on why she never talked to him or sat with him and the others. Sora said "Hey Tai do you think she knows about you helping me" Tai shook his head no and said "she would have said something if that was the case"

At class instead of sitting at the back of the classroom next to Tai Daiz had sat in the front. of the classroom. During training and sport Daiz hasn't been focesing on the things she was doing. On her way back to her dorm Davis said "Daiz is everything alright" Daiz said "well what do you mean Davis" Davis held papers towards Daiz. Daiz said "oh those i haven't been focesing on things and no it has notheing to do with what happened last term" Davis said "so your not on the bball team for how long" Daiz shook her head and said "just until i get back to normal i can't even show up or anything" Davis went into his dorm and Daiz walked to the collage's office and saw the princple. Mr. Gavin. Daiz said "Sir can i ask something" Mr. Gavin sai "sure Daiz i know what has been happening with basketball training care to explain" Daiz said "well you see i don't want to explain it really but i would like to call my older sister Jun" Mr. Gavin said "why do you want to call Jun" Daiz had tears in her eyes and said "well...sir i would like to go home for a few weeks just until i get back to normal" Mr. Gavin called Jun and told her to come and pick Daiz up.

At the dorm Daiz was about to walk out of the drom when Matt came running downstaris and called out "Hey Daiz wait up" Daiz put her bags down and said "what's up Matt" Matt said "what's been going on with you i mean why are you giveing Tai the slient treatment" Daiz shook her head no and said "don't worry Matt i'll talk to him someday if he is lucky"


	2. leaveing than comeing back

sorry forgot to mention this in chapter 1 this is a Davis fanfic so its really Dark Master Fan's twin but anyway Daiz is going way and never comeing back well i hope she won't because Daiz will be pissed off when she finds out about Tai helping Sora with homework

* * *

Daiz: I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us doesn't seem right…these days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try  
Somehow the plan is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay…

I've got to move on, and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

Daiz: Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time  
Another color turns to grey  
And it's just too hard…to watch it all…slowly fade away  
I'm leavin' today  
'Cause I gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay

Tai: What about us? What about everything  
we've been through?  
Daiz: What about trust?  
Tai: You know I never wanted to hurt you  
Daiz: What about me?  
Tai: What am I supposed to do…

Daiz: I gotta leave but I'll miss you  
Tai: …miss you.

That morning Tai woke up and he saw Daiz's bed was empty he walked down staris into the lounge room and was imaging the time he and Daiz were last in the lounge room together

_"Tai i am so kicking your butt in this game" Daiz siad while smileing Tai coverd her eyes and conintued to play the game. Daiz moved his hand and saw game over she than tackeld Tai onto his back while onto his back. Daiz said "thats called cheating" Tai laughed and so did Diaz after they stopped laughing Tai Kissed Daiz on the lips as it would have lasted but it was time for them to go to training._

Tai had tears going down his face he knew Daiz would never talk to him again. during classes everyone was telling him to tell the truth to Daiz about why he wasn't showing up to the dates. Tai was getting confused but whenever he was with Sora alone he felt he could trust her with everything. Sora said "Tai why don't you go and see her" Tai said "she won't even accept my calls or text messages" That afteernoon after training Tai had gone to the lake he started to let his temper out in a song

Tai: Everybodies always talking at me.  
Evreybodies tryin' to get in my head.  
I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'.  
I need to count of myself instead.

Did you ever...  
Lose yourslef to get what you want?  
Did you ever...  
Get on a ride and wanna get off?  
Did you ever...  
Push away the ones you should of held close?  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?

Im not gonna stop that's who i am.  
I give it all i got that is my plan.  
Will I find What I lost  
you know you can.  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it.  
(Bet On Me)

I'm gonna make it right.  
That is the way.  
To turn my life around.  
Today is the day.  
And i'm the type of guy who means what i say.  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it.

How will i know if theres a path worth taking?  
Should i question every move i make?  
Of all lost's my heart is breaking.  
I don't wanna make the same mistakes.

Did you ever...  
Doubt your dream will never come true?  
Did yoiu ever..  
Blame the world that never blamed you?  
I won't ever...  
Try to live a lie again.

I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way.

Im not gonna stop that's who i am.  
I give it all i got that is my plan.  
Will I find What I lost  
you know you can.  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it.  
(Bet On Me)

I'm gonna make it right.  
That is the way.  
To turn my life around.  
Today is the day.  
Am i the type of guy who means what i say?  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it.

Hold-Hold up

After that Tai wnet back to his dorm and didn't say a word to anyone for the rest of that week.

5 weeks later

"still no sign of Daiz returning to collage Davis" Davis shook his head no he didn't want Tai to go crazy if he showed him the text message he got from Daiz. Mimi sat down and out her head on the table she looked upset. Izzy was well o his laptop as normal. Sora was hanging out with the tennis players. "Mimi what's the matter with you" Mimi lifed her head and said one word "Daiz" Mimi put her head back down and Davis said "i'll talk to you later about Daiz alright at the dorm" Tai sat next to me with only a few food. Mimi smelt the food and mumbled "what's wrong with you Tai" Tai said "its Daiz i miss her" After lunch Mimi and Davis went to their dorm Izzy was takeing a shower. Davis handed his phone to Mimi and Mimi read the message. The message said Davis i'm never comeing back unles Tai tells me he is sorry for not showing up to our dates don't show him this message unless you are ready also good luck with the game on saturday i'll be their to watch love Daiz. Mimi siad "so after the game i'm gonng ask her if she wants to go shopping with me. Izzy had came out of the shower in his old high school clothes and said "Daiz isn't that kind of girl who likes clothes shopping" Mimi said "so she loves shopping with me we don't just shop for clothes" Davis said "Izzy what's the date today" Izzy said "i believe it's the first of the 4 and also the high school party thing" Davis garbbed his phone of Mimi nad snet a text to Daiz.

At Jun's house Daiz's phone went off she looked at it and it was from Davis it said Daiz today is the first its the high school reunion tonight are you comeing love Davis. Daiz walked down and said "Jun my lovely sister" Jun said "how much will it cost" Daiz smiled and said "nothing i was just wondering can i borrow your convertable" Jun got up and said "hell no way will i let you drive that" Daiz said "please it's important" Just than a knock at the door went Jun opened it and saw Davis with Izzy and Mimi. Mimi squeald as she gave Daiz a hug. Daiz pulled out of the hug and said "mimi saturday after the game you plus me equals SHOPPING" Mimi smiled and said "alright" Davis shook his head and saw Jun and was about to say something until Jun said "oh look my brother is retarted" Davis said "oh look at Jun the whale" Daiz came down the stairs in her old high school clothes and said both of you are retarted nad Jun you a whale Davis your a cow" Davis said "everytime Jun and I start at each other why do you sya that" Daiz sighed and siad " well afte rthe death of mum and dad i was always the mature one so i thoight i might at least have osme fun" Izzy said "alright lets go we will take Mimi's convertable" As the walked out they saw the pink convertable with the number plate Mimi. Daiz had the spare car keys and she unlocked the car as soon as she got into the drivers seat the car colour changed to a black with red and the the stearing wheel was a gold chain. Mimi laughed as she sat next to Daiz in the front the boys were in the back. Daiz started the car and said "i could never get used to the car always changeing to the driver's personalitly. Davis said cool i'm driveing home than Izzy can drive the rest of the way back to the collage.

At the high school renuion everyone was haveing heaps of fun Tai was catching up with most of his old friends Matt was catching up with his old band Daiz and Mimi were catching up with their shopping pal Yoile. Davis was catching up with cody. Tai saw Daiz and went up to her and said "Daiz liste the reason why i haven't been comeing to the dates is because i get side tracted with helping a friend with Math homework" Daiz looked at Tai and said "what friend never mind"

After a week everything was back ot normal except for Daiz and Tai broke up. Well at lunch time while everyone was eating Tai called out "everyone may i have your atteion please" everyone looked at tai Tai said "I know for the past few weeks ago things have been going crazy and no one has been singing well i just want to say i'm going to ask Daiz to marry me and i know we have two weeks of vaccation starteing today"

everyone:  
Everybody all for one,  
A real school has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one!

[Guys]  
Everybody up!

[Girls]  
Everybody rock it!

[Guys]  
Take it from the top!

[Girls]  
And never ever stop it!

[Guys]  
It's not about the future

[Girls]  
It's not about the past

everyone:  
It's makin' every single day  
Last and last and last!  
Fun and sun'What could be better?

Davis:  
Let's have fun  
Everyone together now!

everyone:  
Everybody, e-everybody now!  
This is where our summer really begins  
The very last time it's ever gonna be like this  
It's the party you don't wanna miss!

[Guys]  
Guys rise!  
Show 'em we can make some moves, hey!

[Girls]  
Girls!  
Show 'em we know how to groove, oh!

[Guys]  
Here

[Girls]  
and now

[Guys]  
Let's turn the party  
[Girls]  
Out!

Everyone:  
Everybody jump in!

Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Come on, everyone let's dance!  
We can't let this moment pass!  
Let's make this party last!  
All for one!  
All! For! One!

When everone stopped singing Daiz walked in with Ashley the up commeing captian of the basketball team. Daiz saw Tai and was about to walk the other way to adviod him but Tai jumped from table to table and in front of Daiz. Daiz looked at Tai and said "what do you want" Tai got on one knee and pulled out the ring and said "w-w-w-will y-y-you marry me Daiz" Daiz gave a look towards Tai and fainted


	3. plan

Sora: gosh Davis how could you be so mean to Daiz

Davis: easy the same way Tai is about to break her hear

Sora: ...no comment...

Davis: I do not own digimon or any of the songs in this fic Daiz belongs to Shorty and well Ashley is my gf's name I had to put her in as the upcoming captain for what is about to happen is READ and you will find out please Review

* * *

After Daiz woke up in Davis, Mimi and Izzy's dorm she asked what happened. Davis looked at Daiz and was about to say something until Mimi came barging in the room and screamed out Tai asked you to marry him but you fainted and I am so glad your alright" Daiz had a shocked look on her face while Davis on the other hand gave a 'did you have to barge in the room like that' kinda look. Davis yelled "Mimi what if I was doing something to her and didn't want to know about it" Mimi and Daiz laughed at the fact and Mimi said still laughing "y-y-your h-h-her b-b-brother" Davis said "so I could have raped her" Both girls stopped laughing until Daiz said "Yeah you wouldn't do it cause your girlfriend would know" They both started laughing again"

While this was happening at Davis, Mimi and Izzy's dorm Tai, Sora and Matt were in their dorm. Tai screamed out "MATT WHY DID SHE FAINT" Matt gave a 'just relax she will be fine look' and said "Taichi Kamiya clam the fuck down she will be fine" Tai continued to scream "FINE YOU CALL ME TAICHI AND I CALL YOU YAMATO" Matt also started to scream "HELL FUCK NO YOU AIN'T CALLING ME YAMATO AND I WILL CALL YOU TAI JUST RELAX SHE WILL BE FINE BESIDES YOU ARE BETTER WITH SORA YOU SPEND MORE TIME WITH HER THAN YOU DO WITH YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND" They both started punching and kicking each other Daiz walked in and saw the boys fighting and saw how Sora was trying to stop them. Daiz put the whistle that was given to her by Kari and blew into it both boys stopped fighting each other Matt had a black eye bleeding nose and sore rips. Tai also had a black eye bleeding nose sore rips but his forehead was split his ear was also bleeding and he broke his knuckles. Daiz gave a look towards Tai and she had tears in her eyes.

Daiz said "Tai I can't believe this what has gotten into you" Tai put his hands on Daiz's shoulder and said "I love you and I want you to be my wife you are the only one for me" Tai was going for a kiss but Daiz pushed him away and said "no we are over" Tai fell onto his knees as Daiz walked out of the dorm seconds later Davis knocked on the door Sora and Matt had already left when Daiz left. Tai didn't answer the door he was crying on the lounge. Davis walked in and didn't notice Tai was crying until he came back down stairs with Daiz's bags "Tai everything alright" Tai said still crying "n-n-no your sister broke up with me" Davis sat next to Tai and let Tai cry on his shoulders he then said "Tai its better this way you see Daiz is leaving for good" Tai stopped and said "Davis what do you mean by that" Davis "Airport" With that Tai ran out and went to the airport leaving Davis in their Dorm with Daiz's bags.

At the airport Daiz said "goodbye to Mimi, Izzy, Matt and Davis but he had to get her bags and take them back home she had already pack her bags for the flight before summer started. Matt put his arm around Sora and said "how come Sora don't get a goodbye" Daiz shook her head and said "she's a freshman she will always be one until next term and after what happened last term with the freshman I still can't trust new freshman" Sora nodded in understandment but still wanted to know what happened last term. Just than Tai walked towards Daiz and said "Daiz you can't leave" Daiz looked away from Tai and said "oh yeah watch me" Tai had tears in his eyes and grabbed Daiz's arm and turned her around and said "just tell me why have you been hating freshman" Daiz had tears in her eyes.

_Last term when you went to soccer camp Davis was supposed to go but woke up late the morning well there was a new freshman into the collage had to share the dorm with me and Matt. Matt was at band camp I was here with basketball at the time and I got sick of the new freshman flirting with Davis and tormenting me so we got into a punch up I managed to win the fight but ended up with brain damage while she walked away with a broken nose and jaw she left the collage and no one ever saw her again._

"Daiz why didn't you say this before" Daiz shook her head and started to cry and said "I thought you would treat me different then what you use to do before we broke up" Sora didn't know what to say it was time for Daiz's flight to take of so she left

After a few hours Tai sat on his bed looking at Daiz's empty bed he was upset because he knew he would never see or hear form Daiz again. Sora was watching the recording video on the fight than Izzy was also watching the fight. Mimi was lying on her bed complaining about there is no one to shop with. Davis started missing his sister. After everyone left the collage for the summer vacation they all decided to hang out and with other of their friends who didn't go to the collage they went to.

"Hey Davis where is Daiz" Cody asked worried about his friend who gave him all the advice when he needed someone. Davis held the tears back and said "she went to Australia" Cody and Yolei were very upset because they could hang out with Daiz. Sora had spent most of her summer vacation indoors until Matt came around Sora's sister opened the door and said "name" Matt said "um my name is Matt what is yours" Sora's sister said "oh Matt nice to see meet you Heather" Matt shook Heather's hand. Sora came down stairs and said "see ya sis I'm outta of here" Heather said "I'm coming with you I want to meet the rest of your friends" Sora sighed she knew Heather would say something to their mum so Sora wouldn't be allowed to go but she said alright to heather.

At the park everyone was there. Sora saw Tai sitting alone and introduced Heather to all of her friends. Tai walked over to the rest of the group and looked at Heather. Heather said "what you got a staring problem" Sora said "sorry Tai I got forced to bring her here that's Heather my sister" Tai had tears in his eyes and said "so you're the reason why Daiz has brain damage" Heather laughed of the fact she gave Daiz brain damage but Tai got very angry and grabbed Heather by her shirt and picked her up Tai said angrily "do not laugh at Daiz alright it's your fault she left your fault she hates freshman it's your fault why she never made friends with Sora and it's your fault she only stuck by her high school friends and not other freshman" Matt said Tai calm down we all know your upset just don't hurt a girl" Tai let Heather go and walked back to the park bench to sit alone. Sora punched Heather in the face. Sora said "now because of you she has gone to Australia" Heather gulped at what Sora said and did to her. "Sora we have to call mum" Sora held her phone and to Heather and said "there is no we anymore you can do it yourself" Heather said "But Sora mum has gone to Australia for awhile teaching there at a collage and she may need to know about what I did to Daiz" Sora called her mum. While this was happening Cody, Davis and Matt started kicking a football around. It was Davis's idea instead of kicking a soccer ball all of the time" Tai joined Davis and the others but Davis was still upset at what Heather did.

* * *

A few months later it was April the 23rd. At the collage Mimi was still complaining about no one to shop with her. Tai and Davis were still upset about Heather giving Daiz brain damage. Sora stopped talking to heather because of it and Izzy's grades were dropping due to the fact he couldn't see Daiz for advice and Matt stopped writing songs. They were all at the park when Sora said "ok it's the 23rd today Daiz's b'day is coming up in 4 more days" Izzy jumped from his seat from reading a message that was sent to him on facebook. Davis looked at his computer screen and yelled out with joy "Daiz is at the airport she will be staying here at the collage until next term" Sora said in joy "well what are we waiting for let's go pick her up" Just than another message was sent to Izzy saying tell everyone I will meet them back at the dorm. So with that everyone went to the dorm she stayed in last term.

"Daiz" Mimi was the first one to scream out her name in joy when she walked into the dorm only to see Daiz being hold by someone and getting punched by another. Sora saw the one punching Daiz face but as she went to throw the punch but Sora grabbed her wrist and said "Heather leave Daiz alone" Heather gave an evil look and said "fine I will sis" As Heather turned around to walk away she turned back around and kicked Daiz in the stomach which cause Daiz to fall to the ground. Heather left and all of the boys went after Heather and wanted to know why she did that to her. Daiz said in a weak voice "Sora thanks" Daiz fainted. Sora and Mimi called the ambulance they took Daiz to the hospital and she went into a Coma.

A girl walked in and said "is she alright" Tai looked towards where the voice came from and nodded yes Kari smiled at the whistle around Daiz's neck. Mimi said "Kari why are you smiling" Kari shook her head and said "I just can't believe Daiz still kept that whistle I gave to her I had it when I was about 6 but then come by the age of 12 I swapped the whistle for the camera" Mimi also smiled.

"I can't believe it's her b'day and she is still in a coma" Mimi voice sounded a bit worried. Everyone laughed but Matt said "Memes her birthday is tomorrow today is the 26th" Mimi also laughed and said "my bad" Tai was thinking in his head out allowed and said "ohh my gosh" Matt shook his head and said "Tai what did you say" Tai said "sorry I said ohh my gosh" Matt said "That's a good name for a song" Mimi and Sora said "OMG" Matt clapped his hands and said "thanks Memes and Sora I will call me new song OMG" Tai said "I got an idea why don't we plan a surprise concert for Daiz even if she doesn't wake up from her coma tomorrow we well still do it" Davis got up and said "good idea but where we going to have it at if it's just for Daiz" Matt looked up and smiled. Mimi said "I'll go do the shopping for the stuff for the party" Tai said "Ok Matt I know that look what do you have in mind" Matt looked at Tai and put his hands on his shoulders and said "Tai remember the new concert hall near the high school and no one used it so they put it for sale" Izzy looked up from his laptop and said "you mean you came up with the money to pay for it" Matt said "not exactly but if we put all of our money together I'm sure we will end up with enough money to buy it" Sora said "Matt no need I can just take the money out of my sister's bank account it's not like she goes into it she has over what 1 million dollars" Everyone's mouth dropped.

Sora got 1 million dollars out of her sister's bank account and brought the concert hall on the outside it was pretty cool but on the inside it was all dusty and dark. "I'm sure we could use the rest of the money on paint and fix this place up what to you say guys" Davis said excided. Sora put her hand in front of her and said "Digidestined" Davis said "good name for our group" Than he put his hand on top of Sora's followed by Matt, Izzy and Mimi. They were about to say something when they saw a girl in a pink and white top with shorts and gloves on the other had short blonde hair with a hat on he wore a green and white shirt and shorts. It was Kari and T.k they also put their hands with the rest of the group. Kari said "sorry I haven't told Yolei or Cody about this" T.k said "starting from tomorrow we will be freshman we are going to your collage instead" Davis said "alright enough talking on 3 we will raise our hands and scream out Digidestined" Everyone said "1, 2, 3 Digidestined" They raised their hands and went to work. On one wall Davis put a plastic sheet on the wall it said Digidestined and he called out "Paint fight" Them all through paint at each other while having fun. Tai had a feeling when he was standing next to Sora throwing paint.

Sora said "Tai are you ok" Tai snapped back into reality and said "Sora do you want to go out sometime" Sora said "no I'm going out with Davis" The continued to through paint until it was all gone. Davis pulled the plastic sheet off the wall and they all looked at the wall. Digidestined was in different colours and it seemed the enjoyed the new style of the concert hall. "Now all we need to do is set up for the surprise party and need to work out the songs.

Tai said "so first of all we will work together with the songs we will start off with songs while Mimi and Sora go and buy the party stuff" Kari, T.k and Izzy said "we will bake the cake. So Mimi, Sora, T.k, Izzy and Kari all left the Concert hall leaving Davis, Matt and Tai to work on the songs.

Davis was lying on the stage floor and was staring at the ceiling so did Tai and Matt.

Tai: beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby

Davis: they might say hi and I might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby

Matt: not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you  
I know you feel where I'm coming from  
regardless of the things in my past that I've done  
most of it really was for the hell of the fun  
on the carousel so around I spun (spun)  
with no directions just tryna get some (some)  
tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)  
this is how I lost more than I had ever won  
and honestly I ended up with none

there's no much nonsense  
it's on my conscience  
I'm thinking baby I should get it out  
and I don't wanna sound redundant  
but I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know  
(that you wanna know)  
but never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)  
cause we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)  
and all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go, go)

Tai: beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothing on you baby

Davis: they might say hi and I might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby

not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you

Matt: hands down there will never be another one  
I been around and I never seen another one  
look at your style I ain't really got nothin' on  
and you wild when you ain't got nothing on  
baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes  
and you keep it real while them other stay plastic  
you're my wonder women call me mr. fantastic  
stop.. now think about it

I've been to London, I've been to Paris  
even way out there in Tokyo  
back home down in Georgia to new Orleans  
but you always steal the show (steal the show)  
and just like that girl you got me froze (got me froze)  
like a Nintendo 64 (64)  
if you never knew well now you know (know, know, know, know)

beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby  
they might say hi and I might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby

not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you

everywhere I go I'm always hearing your name (name, name)  
and no matter where I'm at girl you make me wanna sang (sang,sang)  
whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train  
no other girls on my brain and you the one to blame

Tai, Davis and Matt: beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby  
they might say hi and I might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby

not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you  
yeah and that's just how we do it  
and i'ma let this ride.

The girls came into thw concert hall with the party stuff while singing.

Girls: I see the look disappearing from your eyes, eyes yeah  
We complicate things every time we fight, fight yeah  
Painting pictures in my mind, mind yeah  
All this time I'm being blind, blind

Well I tried so hard but it still goes on

If you're going to leave me, don't hesitate, don't believe me  
Just say so, just say so  
Lovers cant be leaders, they need to scream feelings  
They say so, they say so

Damn feelings burning my spirit inside, inside yeah  
I'm half the man you can barely recognise, recognise  
Love can take me for a ride, ride yeah  
Turning tables changing times, times

Well I tried so hard but it still goes on

If you're going to leave me, don't hesitate, don't believe me  
Just say so, just say so  
Lovers cant be leaders, they need to scream feelings  
They say so, they say so

If you're going to leave me, don't hesitate, don't believe me  
Just say so, just say so  
Lovers cant be leaders, they need to scream feelings  
They say so, they say so

If you wanna feel like me, be like me yeah, me yea  
If you wanna figure out me, be like me yeah

If you're going to leave me, don't hesitate, don't believe me  
Just say so, just say so  
Lovers cant be leaders, they need to scream feelings  
They say so, they say so

If you're going to leave me, don't hesitate, don't believe me  
Just say so, just say so  
Lovers cant be leaders, they need to scream feelings  
They say so, they say so

"gosh we asked for party stuff not a song form you girls" Tai said being sarcastically. Sora said oh shut up at least we weren't singing about boys or girls" Izzy and TK came back with the cake they made but they really bought it fresh it was a chocalte mud cake it had Happy B'day Daiz witten on it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Davis how is she" asked a worried Tai. Davis looked at Tai than back at Daiz and almost cried and said it's her birthday and she still hasn't woken up she may be dead" Kari slapped Davis across the face and said "stop it Davis she is your sister I'm sure she will make it" Davis rubbed his cheek and said "I need to be alone" Tai followed Davis and said "great, I'll go with you" Kari was the only one left in the room with Daiz. A couple of hours later Kari felt someone touching her hair so she looked up and saw Daiz awake. Daiz had a smile on her face and said "Kari c'mon it's time to leave" Kari nodded and said "how long have you been awake for" Daiz said "5 minutes" After they left the hospital Daiz went to her house with Kari. As soon as they both walked through the front door Jun, Sora and Mimi said Happy birthday Daiz" Daiz nodded a thanks. Sora walked over to Daiz and said "come to the concert hall we have a surprise for you" Daiz said "aw, really? Let me stop and think…uh…no" Mimi said "oh why" Daiz said "I want to keep my distance from Tai that's why" Daiz went up to her room followed by Jun, Kari, Sora and Mimi. Daiz said "Listen….hold up…I wanna do this" Sora said "just do it…..Daiz"

Daiz: Take it back to the place when  
You know it all began  
We can be anything we wanna be  
You can tell by the noise that  
The girls are back again  
Together making history

everyone: This is...our time...and I'm telling you

Oh!

The girls are back  
Gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighbourhood

The girls are back (yeah)  
The girls are back  
Climbing up the walls  
Anytime we want  
The word is out  
The girls are back

Mimi looked at Daiz and said "you plus me equals shopping" Daiz said "sorry Memes not anymore I'm a basketball player now" Davis walked in and said "um the party concert hall…..hello" Jun got up and walked out of the room followed by Kari than Mimi. Sora got up and walked to Davis and stopped she said "why bother she ain't going" Sora left the room and Davis slammed his sisters door shut.

"Unbelievable why on earth would she not go" screamed a very annoyed Davis. Daiz came out of her room and into the lounge room and pointed to herself and said "this girl is unbeatable at basketball I want to focus on that and besides I want to keep away from Tai"

**Back at Collage**

"Yo Daiz the team voted you to represent our collage in a one on one knock out tournament" Ashley said excited. Daiz said "alright….I'll do it but that means I won't be training with you anymore Ashley I know you have been dyeing to hear this" Ashley said in a confused tone "hear what" Daiz smiled and said "Ashley…..you are now this teams captain while I am on this tournament" Every girl on the basketball cheered for the new captain and Daiz.

Tai was watching the basketball team and said "what has your sister turn into Davis" Davis kicked a soccer ball towards Tai and said "have you ever seen that movie called High School Musical Tai" Tai rolled his eyes and said that movie was the most boring movie ever I got made to watch it with Kari" Davis said "troy…Daiz…out it together and you have a female version of Troy" Tai said "yeah your right she sings she plays basketball" Davis caught the ball Tai kicked at Davis and said "listen Tai she is more into basketball than singing she don't even sing in the shower anymore"

A few more weeks went by and Daiz was in the championship of the tournament. It was a home game which started at 12. The gym was full of people she was going against a collage from Tokyo. Daiz became scared when she saw someone from her old high school. Daiz had kicked the girl off the team from using too much violence at school and during practice.

Daiz was shooting some free throw shots to start warming up. Everyone was cheering her on for the warm up.

The game had begun. Daiz dribbled up the court and made a lay-up. Kameko dribbled up the court and shot a 3 pointer in. Daiz fake a shot but Kameko stole the ball and scored another 3 pointer. It was half time the score was 20-20. Everyone went quite when the game came back on. Ashley stood up from where she was sitting and called out "Daiz…..remember….you only have 16 minutes left…..to get it right" Daiz smiled and nodded. When Daiz was dribbling up the court she started singing.

Daiz: Sixteen, Sixteen minutes left better get it done  
sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes get ready, game on!  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left running out of time!  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till it's on the line!  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left gotta get it done  
sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till we're number 1!

The score was 50-30. Daiz won the whole tournament for her school. Everyone was so happy but yet Daiz still didn't talk to Tai.

Davis said "forget her man she is like the female version of Troy from High School Musical" Tai and Davis walked away. At the dining hall Daiz got up on the table and yelled "sorry everyone but I would like to say something" Ashley said "Daiz go right ahead" Daiz said "Look, if you had, one shot, or one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted - one moment  
Would you capture it? Or just let it slip?  
Yo

Daiz (singing): You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
you own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime

Ashley looked at Daiz and said "what the heck has gotten into you Daiz" Daiz just grabbed Ashley and said angrily "look Ashley just do your job has captain I will do my job to get where I wanna be" Daiz let go of Ashley and walked out of the dining hall.

At the table Sora, Tai and the others sit at. Mimi was complaining about how she misses shopping with Daiz. "Mimi get over shopping I will go with you besides Daiz has changed heaps" Mimi stuck her finger up and Sora when she had her back turned. Davis sighed and said "you know what I bet this has do to with Tai not showing up to the dates" Davis looked at Tai waiting from a reply on him. Tai said "it couldn't be maybe there is something she ain't telling us I have notice she is getting a bit fat and she has been having mood swings" Izzy looked from his laptop and said "Tai if that was the case she wouldn't have played basketball" Tai nodded in understandment. 

Daiz was in the gym trying to calm down. She had gain weight by eating too much food she went to her gym bag and got a knife out. Daiz had made a few scares on her right hand which bleed pretty badly. Ashley walked into the gym and said "Daiz why are you cleaning blood is it yours?" Daiz got up and grabbed her basketball and said "no why would it be my blood" Ashley said "all of a sudden you have been acting really weird gaining weight by eating too much and blood always on the gym floor and what's with the one fingerless glove pulse you have been having mood swings" Daiz sighed and said " I am not pageant if that's what you think and besides I ain't gaining weight it just looks that way and what about the glove, Its black and red so what" Ashley said "yeah, your right I'm sorry" Ashley grabbed the glove and took it off Daiz she held Daiz's hands out and saw all these scares and blood. Ashley shook her head in disappoint and became teary-eyed and said "why Daiz why I looked up to you" Daiz just grabbed her glove and put it back on and said "just leave me alone" Ashley said "your gonna die by losing too much blood"

A couple of days later

"we interrupt this program for a news flash" Tai screamed out "NEWS FLASH" Everybody watched the TV. "A dead body was found here at the subway station. The person was a 18 year old girl in collage her name was Daiz" Davis through his goggles at the TV. Davis said very angrily "how could she have killed herself" Tai said "Davis relax" Davis said "how could I relax when she killed herself" Almost everybody left Tai's Dorm except for Sora, Davis, Matt and Tai.

Davis: Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down like toy soldiers

Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win

But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

"IT's been 3 hours Tai maybe you should go and check on him" Sora asked very worried. Matt looked into Tai's eyes and said "Sora's right Davis has been in the bathroom for 3 hours now and plus you're his idol Tai" Tai nodded and walked into the bathroom to see Davis sitting in a empty bath crying. Tai walked over to Davis and said "cheer up Davis" Davis became angry when he heard Tai's voice Davis started yelling at Tai "TAI, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. I MEAN IF YOU DID SHOW UP TO YOUR OWN DATES MY OWN SISTER DAIZ WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED HERSELF. AND I LOOKED UP TO YOU NOW FORGET I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" Davis walked out of the bathroom and out of their dorm. Tai sighed and went into his bedroom.

"so Davis how are you feeling now" Davis continued to scream "MIMI SHUT UP OK" Mimi walked out of the dorm leaving Davis in the dorm alone. Davis was almost asleep on the lounge when he saw a bright light. When the light had faded he started feeling cold he looked to where the light was coming from and saw the ghost of his sister. "Davis look at you you're a mess you yelling at your friends don't make the same mistake I did" Davis said "why on earth would I kill myself I ain't that stupid" Daiz shook her head and said "not that talk to your friends tell them how you feel let them know what's going on no matter what bro. we are one, we are all ways together." Davis looked away and said "we were a team what ever happened to Davis and Daiz always sticking together side by side" Before Daiz replied she disappeared on Davis. Davis sat up from the lounge he looked around no one was here but he found a note saying gone to Tai's , Sora and Matts dorm Izzy went to the computer lab. LUV Memes.

Davis said to himself "remember don't make the same mistake"

* * *

Sora: end of chapter

Daiz: WHY THE HECK DID I DIE.

Mimi: don't ask me Davis is writing it while Dark Master Fan is telling him what do write

Daiz: did Dark Master Fan lost her contacts again.

Sora: most likely

Daiz: its holiday time people and Dark Master Fan will be spending mos tof her time on facebook

Sora: most likely not she does go to a bording school


End file.
